xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey
Zoey (Japanese: ノゾミ Nozomi) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Coordinator from Snowpoint City and Dawn's mainrival. She first appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!. History Zoey was first seen in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, where she quickly made friends with Dawn after returning the choker Dawn had misplaced. At that point Zoey had already competed in three Contests and won one. She was the first contestant to appeal in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest, and the presentation of her Misdreavus was enough to take her to the Battle Round. In the following episode, she defeated Ash, Dawn, and Jessilina with her Glameow, winning the Jubilife Contest and earning her second Ribbon. Later in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! it was revealed that Zoey's first Ribbon had been won in a battle against Kenny's Prinplup. She has a Contest Pass for the Sinnoh region. In Buizel Your Way Out Of This! Zoey ran into Dawn and her friends, who were fishing in a lake on the way to Hearthome City. She told them that she had lost her last Contest and was taking a break. After failing to catch a Buizel, Zoey said that she would continue fishing at the lake to try to obtain a Water-type Pokémon. In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Zoey sprained her ankle and could not make the walk back to her camp site. Fortunately, Dawn and her friends were able to help her up and take her there. Upon arriving, Zoey introduced the group her Shellos, which was caught in the same lake Dawn had caught Buizel. She also showed Dawn a video of a Double Performance and shared that the upcoming Hearthome Contest would use the format. When Jessilina appeared and challenged Dawn to a battle, Zoey decided to fight instead. She was able to defeat Jessilina using beautiful and effective combinations. In Dawn's Early Night!, Zoey met Dawn once more and also met Nando for the first time. When Nando revealed his decision to participate in both Contestsand Gym battles, Zoey became angry and said he needed to make up his mind. Zoey made it to the finals of the Hearthome Contest but lost. She was upset for not only her loss but also that she was unable to beat someone who was not "fully dedicated" to Contests in her eyes. Zoey was the main reason why Ash and Dawn traded their Aipom and Buizel. In Arrival of a Rival!, she told Dawn to raise Aipom after learning that Ash only entered the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest because Aipom wanted to take a shot at it. In Throwing the Track Switch, she suggested that Ash and Dawn should trade their Pokémon with one another. She brought up that Aipom was more interested in competing in Contests instead of battling and vice versa for Buizel. After practicing with each other's Pokémon, they eventually agreed and did the trade. Zoey reappeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! to compete in the Wallace Cup. It was revealed that she had caught a Finneon, and the performance given by the Wing Fish Pokémon took her to the Battle Stage. In Strategy with a Smile!, she lost to May in the semifinals of the event. Zoey appeared again in Classroom Training!, where she welcomed Dawn and her friends to her hometown, Snowpoint City. She was showing the town to them when Candice, the Snowpoint Gym Leader, came up and joined them. It was revealed that Candice is a childhood friend of Zoey and that they went to the same school. Because of this, Zoey often calls her "Miss Senior". She also appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!, watching Ash's Gym battle with Candice, and again in A Pyramiding Rage!, where she watched Paul's battle against Brandon. She left at the end of the episode with Candice. Zoey's next appearance was in Double-Time Battle Training!, where she was shown winning her fifth and final Ribbon required for the Grand Festival. She, along with Candice, helped Dawn train for the Daybreak Contest and the two had a Double Battle with Zoey winning. In Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, she and Candice were seen watching Dawn's performance on TV from Snowpoint City. Zoey entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, where it was revealed that her Shellos and Finneon had evolved into Gastrodon andLumineon, respectively. Using these two Pokémon, she managed to pass the Performance Stage by making use of Gastrodon and Lumineon's Water-type attacks in the Contest Hall's pool. In the next episode, she won her first battle at the event, advancing to the Top 16. In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, she battled Nando in the semifinals with her Mismagius and Leafeon and managed to win the match. In A Grand Fight for Winning!, she found herself up againstDawn in the final round, fulfilling the promise they had made to one day meet in the finals of the Grand Festival. The two had a hard-fought battle, with Zoey's Glameow and Gallade against Dawn's Piplup and Togekiss. It was clear that the battle could go either way, but when the time ran out, Zoey won by one point. Having won the Grand Festival, she was awarded the Ribbon Cup as well as the title of Top Coordinator. After the competition, she told Dawn that she was going back to Snowpoint City, where Candice was waiting for her with a party to celebrate her victory. She invited Dawn to the party, but Dawn refused saying that she wanted to cheer for Ash in the Sinnoh League. Zoey then said goodbye and left. She made a cameo appearance in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. She and her Glameow were shown taking shelter from the rain. Pokemon # Glameow # Misdreavus → Mismagius # Shellos → Gastrodon # Finneon → Lumineon # Kirlia → Gallade ''' # '''Leafeon # Chimchar Competitions Sinnoh Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Zoey has obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Mounting a Coordinator Assault!) * Jubilife Ribbon (Arrival of a Rival!) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Playing the Leveling Field!) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Classroom Training!) * Brussel Ribbon (Double-Time Battle Training!) Grand Festival ranking Zoey has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Sinnoh Grand Festival - Winner (A Grand Fight for Winning!) Other achievements Zoey has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Hearthome Contest - Runner-up (Dawn's Early Night!) * Wallace Cup - Top 4 (Strategy with a Smile!) Trivia * Counting only regular characters, Zoey is the first female rival in the anime. * Zoey's Japanese name is Nozomi while Dawn's is Hikari. The Hikari and the Nozomi are two Shinkansen "bullet train" lines. The Nozomi is faster than the Hikari. This is shown when Zoey beat Dawn in the first Grand Festival. * Zoey is the only major rival to win her region's major tournament. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Champions Category:Girl Category:Virgin Category:Humans Category:Animal Empathy Category:Muggles Category:Female Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Boss Battle